The Cat-astrophe
by the-improbable-girl
Summary: Jem and Will found themselves in the middle of Central Park 2008 after chasing Church through Hyde Park in London 1878, what will the kids of the New York institute do?how will Jem and Will get back to their time? Will they be able to cope with the modern time? Will they meet the modern time Tessa and Jem? ..DUN DUN DUN. based before CP and after CoHF.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, This is my first TMI/TID fanfic, would love it if you could give me some feedback. Also forgive me for any grammatical errors, and any geographical stuff about places in New York.**

**A/N: if you like it, the sooner I get some sort of feedback/ comment/ follow etc. the sooner ill post the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Cassandra Clare and therefore not own any character in this story even though i wish i do... *cough I want William Herondale cough***

**Chapter 1:_ Cat-_astrophy (pun intended) **

"Let's split up, we will cover more grounds" said the blond teenager, with golden eyes. His other three companions nod as they stood in the middle of Central Park.

"Jace, and I will take the east towards Fifth Avenue, Izzy, Simon, take the west" said the. Simon and Isabel nodded, neither of them didn't want to be in central park in the middle of the night. It's neither of their fault that bloody cat went missing. Brother Zachariah, or Jem as he preferred to be called these days, left to Wales with Tessa for a week and had asked the New York institute to take care of the immortal cat Church (Which he stole from them in the first place) while he is away.

-Three days earlier-

The doorbell loudly. "Coming!" cried Clary, as she walked to the door and tries to tie up her wild red hair and wiping her hand on her jeans before opening the institute door. A woman stood on the porch, with her soft brown curls flowing down her shoulders, behind her Brother Zachariah holding a pet carrier. "Hey! Tessa, Zach- Jem" Clary said. Jace silently appeared behind her.

"Don't tell me" he said as he brush back his blond hair with hand. "You came to return that devil spawn, you call a cat, to us."

"Not exactly, but if you want him back –"Jem began to explain with a sorry expression in his face

"No, you can keep him. That thing is almost as bad as a duck" Jace said leading them to the office. "Never trust a duck" Jace muttered under his breath. Jem smiled at the mention of Jace hating ducks, this reminds him of Will and the time Will tried to convince him that ducks are vicious creatures.

"You know that's a wise words by one of your ancestors" Jem said, looking at Tessa.

"Which one? I only knew a few like, Edmund Herondale, who married a mundane and excluded himself from the clave, James Herondale, known for his handsome features."

"Surely you've heard of William –"said Jem curiously if he has heard of anything about his past.

"I've heard of it, didn't he run the London Institute once?" Jace replied. Though he didn't want to mention the book, the Tales of Two Cities, with his Will's name mentioned in it.

Jem nodded. "He was my parabatai" said Jem, he looked at Tessa with a question in his eyes, _Should we tell him? _Tessa nod_._

"And I was married to him once" Tessa quietly said. Jace stopped in his tracks making Clary bump into Jace, taking his hand in support of this new information and looked at Tessa and Jem. "Let's just say I'm your great great great or so grandmother, you're not exactly THE last Herondale. I'm still one even though I take the name of Gray" Jace didn't know what to make of this, he still have a family, a Herondale family. Jace slowly walked towards Tessa letting go of Clary and hugged her and whispered "Thank you".

After turning into a few hallways decorated with armours and tapestries, then opening a door at the end of the hall.

"Maryse, Jem and Tessa is here." Said Jace, Maryse Lightwood stood up and smiled.

"What a pleasure to see you both again! Come in, what can I do for you?" Maryse kindly asked as she walked around the mahogany study table to greet Tessa and Jem.

"I only ask if you could take care of Church while Jem and I go to Wales for a week." Tessa explained looking at Jem, who slowly took Church out of the pet carrier and curling up into Jem's arm like a sweet little kitten, letting out a yawn. "We will pick him up, when we get back before heading to Los Angeles"

"I was hoping, he would feel much more comfortable here than with Magnus, after all, he lived here with you for a while" Jem said quietly patting church, who quietly purred in his arms.

"Definitely! It's the least I can do for you both" Jace looked horrified at Maryse's answer.

Clary, noticed Jace's change of expression. Clary knew that Jace hated Church, the best she can do is assure him that it's only for a short period of time. "It's only for a week, Jace. We can handle a week with Church" as Clary approached the cat still curled up in Jem's arms. She reached up her hand and slowly began to pat Church, as soon as her finger touches the back of his ear, the cat turned towards her and hissed, baring his sharp teeth at clary. "I hope."

"Fine, but if that cat scratches me, especially my beautiful face, I will feed him to the ducks!" Jace said walking out of the office. Jem and Tessa smiled, Jace reminds them both so much of Will. A sudden pang of sadness hit them. _Will. It's amazing how they are different and yet so similar_. Jem thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: here's the next one! Ill update once or twice a week, but as i said, the sooner i receive a coment/ fave/ follow. the sooner ill update :) thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line, all goes to cassie clare :)

Chapter 2: Curiosity kills the cat

"Church you bloody cat come here!" Jace shouted at the empty darkness of the park. Clary, standing next to Jace scans the park, there was nothing except the soft wind. They continue to walk on the path, until they heard soft voices by the lake. Jace looked at Clary silently signalling her to message Izzy and Simon then follow him behind the bushes. Jace touched the bush with his stele and drew a rune, the rune that allows them to see through solid objects, the bush began to ripple showing the image of what's happening by the lake.

A tall figure with blue eyes stood by the lake, for a second he thought it was Alec, but the eyes of the figure had a different shade. While Alec has a deep blue eyes, the figure in front of Jace had a slight shade of dark blue and intensity to it. In front of the dark figure, a man with luminous silver hair, his eyes had the same shade of silver as his hair, with a confused expression in his face.

"Are you sure that bloody pet of yours went this way?" said the dark tall figure with blue eyes with a very foreign accent. "I've never been in this part of the park before"

"I'm certain Will! We chased him through those trees!" said the silver haired boy, pointing at the edge of the park, his voice sounding familiar. Jace looked at Clary with a question in his eyes, there is no other park beyond that tree other than the fence that separates the street and the park, unless they are wrong. The dark figure stepped out of the shadows and under the moonlight, his features becomes clearer, he had messy black hair and arms and neck covered with runes. _Shadowhunters_. Something caught Clary's mouth before she could let out a noise, and looked behind her, Isabel putting her other hand on her lips gesturing clary to be quiet. Clary nodded and caught sight of Simon crouching behind Jace and continued to watch the two figures by the lake.

"Let's head back to the institute" said the dark haired boy. Isabel and Jace looked at each other with a question in mind. Is there another institute in New York? Or were they talking about their institute? But the dark haired boy implied going _back_ to the institute and yet neither has seen the two strangers in their life.

Meowww. Jace looked back to through the bush, a white cat with black marks on its fur came into view. Church. The silver haired boy walked towards Church, neither did the hateful cat hissed nor bit the silver haired boy, instead Church rubbed its body against the silver haired boy. The silver one picked Church up with ease and grace and walked towards the trees following the dark haired figure who went in first.

"OWWWWWW" a voice scream filled the air through the trees. The silver boy behind stiffen and ran towards the tree where the dark figure stumbled out.

"Will, are you okay?!" The silver boy screamed in panic.

"Yeah, just ran into a wall… I was certain we went through that way, and now it's just a brick wall, I don't understand." Said the one called Will. Suddenly a loud cracking noise came from behind Jace. Simon has lost his balance and snapped a twig as Simon collapsed. Jace looked back to the two strangers. The silver boy put Church down and joined Will walking towards the bushes, where Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon hid. Will took out a seraph blade from his back, with his blade glowing bright and the silver boy taking out daggers from his belt.

Jace stood up all a sudden putting his hand up surrendering, before Will got too close and swing the blade at them, the three of them slowly joined Jace standing in surrender. "We are shadowhunters, put that blade down before you scratch my beautiful face." Jace smirked.

"If you are Shadowhunters, what unusual gear you're wearing, and what are you doing in London without the head of London institute knowing your business?" said Will

"Firstly, you are in New York not London, secondly I believe I look handsome in this gear don't you think? Very modern, on the other hand yours looks a little outdated, very 19th century." Said Jace, clary and Isabelle could only roll their eyes at Jace's comment.

"But that not possible we were in London, not only ten minutes ago." Said the Silver boy.

"Why don't we settle this in the institute." said Clary picking Church up, before she could wrap her hands around the cat, it hissed and attempted to bite her fingers. The silver boy could only laugh softly before picking Church up again.

"Good idea, lead the way!" said Will, they began to walk around Central Park and exit towards the fifth avenue "I think introduction is in need."

"Well, I'm Jace, that's Clary, Izzy, and Simon" pointing at each and one of them.

"I'm William Herondale, but please call me Will, and this is James Carstairs, call him idiot-"said will

"Or Jem is fine" said the silver boy, interrupting Will. Jace, Clary, Isabel and Simon stopped just before the park exit. Clary turned around.

"It can't be. That's not possible" whispered Clary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter :) I hope you enjoy it don't forget to favorite/ follow/etc... **

**Also thank you so so so much for the reviews! you guys made my day! and to 'theYesgirl' I have never seen so many yess' on a review.****You wonderful people know the drill, I dont own the characters in this story. **

Chapter 3: The im_paws_ible

Walking down the streets of New York, with 19th Century Londoners, was hard for Clary and Jace, trying to explain not to be afraid of the horseless carriage (cars), the modern fashion as they pass down shops and street lights which doesn't burn gas but runs in electricity. The group finally made it to the institute, with not a scratch, except for the traumatised Will and Jem. The institute doors open, loud deafening music echoes through the halls.

_Talk dirty to me… talk dirty to me…. _Accompany the lyrics hip hop beats and trumpets

"Alec! What is that atrocious music?!" Screamed Jace, they followed the music towards the kitchen, Clary, Simon and Isabelle were curious who was playing the music, hip hop modern music isn't Alec's type. Isabelle knew Alec loves jazz and classical music which is all his iPod consists of. Jem and Will on the other hand were confused by the music, neither of them has ever heard of this type of music nor knew how such music is played, as well as they were curious who this Alec is.

The six of them stood by in the kitchen, with Alec's back to them, dancing and singing along as he cook. Isabelle smiled, trying to hold in a burst of laughter, she has never seen her brother this happy, dancing and singing along. Alec is often the serious of the two of them, but since he and Magnus got back together after the Dark War, he became happier and relaxed, but never this happy until now. With the loud music playing, Alec didn't hear the six pairs of footsteps approaching the kitchen. Alec's iPod, sat on the speaker doc, playing the music, Jace reached for the iPod and stoped the music.

Alec turned around. "Alec, what was that atrocious music?!" Said Jace repeating the question he screamed through the hallway earlier.

"Hey guys! I made dinner, ratatouille with roast chicken and for dessert, I made soufflé" said in a great mood. "It should be done in a minute." As if on time, the oven timer beeped. Alec opened the oven door, the sweet smell of soufflé filled the air.

"You can cook? Since when?!" Isabelle said in shock.

"You can cook and yet you made us suffer through Isabelle's cooking?" Jace said, Isabelle looked at Jace with her dark cold eyes, as if threating to kill him for insulting her cooking abilities.

"Well I've never tried until today, turns out I'm not too bad – Who are you?" catching sight of Will and Jem behind Isabel and Clary.

"Oh yeah, this is William _Herondale _and_ Jem _Carstairs" Jace explained emphasising their names.

Alec knew Jace was the last living Herondale, from history books, William Herondale ran the London institute in the early 1900's and famous for sacrificing himself defending the institute and preventing the initial destruction of shadowhunters, mostly Alec knew him as the guy Magnus had liked or possibly dated before him and he can see why. Will looked just like Alec, except for his build and his straight hair, which is the only straight thing about him other than his posture, just as how Magnus like it. "William Herondale as in_ THE _William_ Herondale_?!" said Alec in shock "and _Jem_ as in Zach –"

"Yes, that Jem" signalling him to drop it. "Where's Maryse?"

"She was called to Idris for emergency meeting, something about the Seelie Queen wanting to adjust their punishment, she'll be back by tomorrow night." Said Alec "Mum said Magnus and I are in charge, speaking of which he should be back soon."

"Did you say Magnus?" asked Will "He might be able to explain what's going on"

As if on cue, Magnus appeared out of nowhere. His hair spiked and covered in glitter, his cat-like green and yellow eyes matching his eyeliner, carrying two shopping bags of groceries, kissing Alec's cheek before putting down the bag.

"Times must have changed you Magnus…." Said Will, looking pleased at what he just saw. Will knew Magnus deserved to be happy, after helping him lift his non-existent curse. Magnus could only stare at Will and Jem, shaking his head, whispering to himself how they can't be here, how it isn't physically possible to time travel.

After Magnus recovered from his shock, all eight of them sat in the dining table, and ate the dinner Alec had made. They all sat quietly avoiding the matter at hand, other than Will, who wants to discuss how to get back home but was too busy stuffing roast chicken down his throat. Jem on the other hand just stare at Will and ate a few pieces of roast chicken and ratatouille, shaking his head at Will as he began to eat in an uncivilised manner.

After Will finished eating, Will looked at Alec "say, would you like to come back to London with us and replace our Irish cook who sings awful ballads about murder, jealousy and depressing matters?" asked Will.

Alec shook his head. "I'm completely happy where I am." Said Alec

"Too bad…." Said Will. They all began to get up, carrying their plates back to the kitchen, each of them threw the left over bones to the bin, with Isabelle helping Jem and Will before putting the dishes in the dishwasher. The two boys could only stare at the machine with curiosity. "What is this machine, what does it do?" asked Jem.

"It's a dishwasher, it cleans dishes. Don't you have a dishwasher in London?" asked Isabelle. The two boys shook their heads "Weird…." Said Isabelle. Isabelle led them to the library where the rest gathered discussing theories and what could have possibly happened.

"Will, Jem, you do realise we cannot tell you the events that have yet to occur, it will cause a paradox in time and harm the future generations. I've also been told Jace did not introduce the group properly, which I believe is the best for now for the time being." Said Magnus continued "William, tell us what happened." as Will settled down on the couch by the fire next to Jem, and began his story.

"Jem and I were in London, 1878- speaking of which, what year are we currently in?" Will asked curiously, Clary opened her mouth to answer but quickly shut it tight and decided to leave the questions to Magnus to avoid telling or giving hints of what might happen in the future.

"2008" said Magnus. "About 130years from your time." Jem looked concerned and Will was worried. While Will took a deep breath getting ready to tell their story, Jem made a mental note of question to ask Magnus when Will is done,_ is Tessa doing well in this modern time? _

Will began his story "As I was saying, Jem and I were in London, 1878, when Jem suggested I join him on a stroll through Hyde Park to escape the chaos of the institute and those light_worms, _Gideon and Gabriel, who currently trains Sophie and Tessa, as an order of the consul after the attack on the institute. It was getting dark, and I suggested we head back when we saw Jem's bloody cat, Church, getting his paw stuck on the bush, I suggested we leave him there, but Jem would not, as soon as we untangled Church, he ran towards a the trees and ended up by pond where you found us." Magnus sat quietly thinking of possible ways of magic that might have happened, but his thoughts were interrupted by Jem's coughing and blood spluttering on his sleeve. Will's face paled, and kneeled in front of Jem. He looked at Magnus "Magnus do you know where I can get Jem's medicine?" just before Magnus answered, Jem took out a packet of silver powder from his packet. "One of you get me a glass of water!" Will shouted at the kids. Clary got up and ran to the kitchen carrying a three litre bottle of water and a stack of glasses. When she reached back to the library, Will poured a glass of water and diluted some of the silver powder into the glass then giving the glass to Jem to drink. Luckily earlier that evening before strolling through the park, Will and Jem bought a packet of yin fen to keep up Jem's supply, the packet should last him a week two at most. Jem lied across the couch, and Will sat at the floor next to Jem, checking on him every few minutes. Will looked at the shocked and worry in the faces of his new companions. "He should be fine" whispered Will.

A sudden ringing startled all them, breaking the silence, it was Magnus's phone, covered with glitter and sparkly gem. "Hello?" Magnus answered his phone. A soft voice was heard through the speaker, with a tone of panic the voice. Magnus looked at Will and Jem. "Tessa."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello wonderful people reading my fanfic. Here is the next chapter :) **

**Also please review/ follow/ favourite etc. and please i would like it if you could tell me what you would to see in the next few chapters :) **

**BTW: THIS CHAPTER HAS 1,364 words... thats more than the words in my english essay!**

Chapter4:…just _purr_-fect (A/N: yes i will continue naming my chapter with cat puns)

Jem felt a little better, siting up on the couch, Church sat on Jem's leg purring as he pat church's head, the others had left the library to get a cup of coffee, while Will paced near Jem thinking, thinking of any possible way to get back to London 1878. While outside, Magnus talked on the phone only hearing a few words, _his feelings were right, we have…. visitors…a certain uhhh Herondale and of course Jem...I don't know how….. Are you sure... but remember both of you can't tell them anything…. Yes yes…. Ill create a portal…. See you soon…. Okay… _

Jem could only make out parts of the conversation, was Tessa with someone else? _Well she had all the right to be with anyone after his death, anything for her to be happy_, Jem thought to himself, though he still felt a little hurt knowing Tessa had moved on, but still pleased to know that he could see Tessa. Clary came through the doors, with a tray of tea for Will and Jem as well as a cup of black coffee for herself. She put the tray down on the table and kneeled next to Jem. "How are you feeling?" asked Clary, her soft green eyes comforted him like Charlotte's presence does.

"I'm feeling better" said Jem, he is thankful that the New York institute was kind and welcoming, though Jace reminds him of Will with his sense of humour but also caring and loving.

"Have some tea, it's herbal, it will make you feel much better" said Clary, pouring some tea then handing the cup to Jem. The sweet taste of jasmine filled Jem's mouth, somehow the warmth and smell of tea made him feel better, stronger and able to think more clearly.

"Thank you Clary" said Jem "you know, you remind me of our dear friend Charlotte. She is able to calm a person with her soft brown eyes, she's like a mother us." Jem smiled at the thought of his home, the London institute. He misses Charlotte, Henry, Sophie, even Bridgette and her awful ballads.

"Please, tell me more about London and your home. I've always wanted to go, Jace and Tessa said London has the largest library out of all the institutes." Clary said softly. The mention of Tessa brought memories of her, the first time he laid his eyes on her when she came into his room, unable to sleep. He thought then that he must be dreaming, dreaming of beautiful angels with long brown hair and soft grey eyes, he fell in love.

"Well, we –"began Jem when the library doors burst open, Will, Jem and even Church looked up, dropping their jaws. Tessa stood at the doorway with her hair down, even wearing modern clothes she looked beautiful. She wore a light blue dress that reaches up to her knee and a matching blue suede heels.

"Tessa…" he heard Will whisper. Magnus nudged his head sideways, signalling Clary to give them space.

As soon as Clary closed the library doors, Magnus quietly told her that the others are in the extra guest bedroom to explain to Jem what had happened and how to approach the situation. Jem looked up as Magnus and Clary entered the room, he looked so different from the Jem down at the library, healthier. Magnus leaned at the post at the foot of the bed. "Jem, I'm sure Jace explained what happened, and I know you want to see Will, and you should but only Will not the past Jem, he can't know about his future, about his fate." Said Magnus.

"I know Magnus" sighed Jem.

"Tessa" repeated Jem. Both boys looked at her as she walks towards them. "Modern times suits you"

"I had the years to adjust." She smiled at them "Oh, I am so pleased to see you both!" she cried as she hugged both of them tightly, Jem much softer than Will. Both boys could only stare at her, Will caught her eyes earlier when she opened the Library door. _She had pain in her eyes but also relief. Was she pained by the memory of me? She must still hate me for all the cruelness I have done and will do. _Tessa's voice disrupted his train of thoughts. "Tell me, what had happened in the institute before you left, just so I know what not to mention to you." As Tessa sat next to Jem, he a silver chain caught his eyes, a silver chain around her neck, he out his hand on his own necklace, the one his mother gave him before she died. _Maybe he gave her the necklace before he died_, Jem thought, _maybe he will confess his love for her on his deathbed. _

"Long or short version" asked Will, finally sitting down on the couch opposite Jem

"Short will do." replied Tessa

"Your brother is a traitor, Mortmain is the Magister and not De Quincy. The consul gave Charlotte two weeks to find a substantial evidence of where Mortmain is and to make matters worse, the Lightwoods are in the institute to train you and Sophie." Said Will. The mention of Nate and the Magister made Tessa tense. "Do you know where Mortmain is?" asked Will

"Of course. But you know I can't tell you." Said Tessa with sadness in her voice, as if remembering something that upsetting. "Jem, do you have enough yin fen?"

"I have enough for a week or two" replied Jem.

"Come I will lead you to your rooms where you can rest and clean up." Said Tessa taking Jem's hand and Will helping him up. Tessa led them to the other side of the institute, far away from her room just in case they decide to wonder around and find Jem. Church followed Tessa, Will and Jem out of the library, and into the corridors then disappeared.

Jace, Clary, Isabel and Simon went to bed while Alec and Magnus wrote to Maryse about Will and Jem appearing out of nowhere and now staying in the institute, leaving Jem by himself to unpack their bags. Jem took out a small box from the bottom of his suitcase, inside was a ring with a diamond in a shape of a heart. Jem had planned to propose to Tessa in Wales after climbing Cadair Idris, that same day he had a burning sensation on his parabatai rune, a feeling that has long disappeared. When Tessa saw his face paled, he had to tell her what was wrong, she called the Los Angeles institute, to check on Emma, the last Carstairs other than Jem and Magnus to check with the New York institute, as it turned out the past Jem and Will had arrived in the middle of Central Park. Jem took his shirt off and lied on the bed and waited for Tessa, as he closed his eyes, his head began to ache. The door creaked open, Church strut in before jumping on Jem's and curled up next to him, as if Church could sense his pain, he began to pat Church and somehow fell asleep.

"_Jem…" whispered Will. "I will kill that cat of yours if we get lost" said will. His surrounding became clearer, behind him was the park path, horses and carriages pass, ladies wearing a classic dress with floral hats and white gloves. Jem could only smile and led the way, "of course I'm certain!" walking though the gap between two tall pine trees. A pond came to view, his heart began to beat faster. Will fell into the pond, even though he could swim, something kept pulling him down, when Will resurfaced, he could only scream one word. "Jem". _

Jem woke up panicking, something is wrong, Will is in trouble. Tessa had told him which room Will and his past self would be staying. Running across to the other side of the institute only wearing jeans, until he found Will's room. He burst in just as Will came rushing out of the bathroom screaming but his scream for Jem was cut short, his face paled. Suddenly, Will charged towards Jem with two hunting knives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there darlings! Chapter 5 has come! I apologise if it seem to be a little shorter than usual, I had a writer's block. Please review, follow, favourite etc. And thank you so so so so so so sooooooooooo much to those who has reviewed and followed and favourite! it made my week. Also I might update less during the next few months, I have course interviews for university applications and exams coming up, but I will try my very best!**

**you wonderful people know, I certainly am not Cassandra Clare, and own none of these characters**

Chapter 5: _purr_-don me?

By the time Tessa entered Will's room, there were two knives deeply engraved on the door, the vase on top of the dresser on the floor and broken and Will crying in agony on the floor, Jem sat in the corner with his knees on his bare chest and his hands covering his face. Jem saw Tessa by the door way with a horrified look on her face. "What happened?" Tessa said quietly as she approached Jem.

"I didn't mean it….. It was an accident!" sobbed Jem.

"You BROKE my ribs!" Cried Will on the floor, clutching his ribs. Tessa walked towards Will and helped him up to his bed before returning back to Jem.

"One of you please tell me what happened" said Tessa softly, calming Jem down.

"Well I was going to have a shower, when I opened the curtain there were ducks, big yellow ducks floating on the tub, I panicked and fell over. When I finally got up, I ran out of the bathroom, he was there. I didn't know whether he is an enemy or not so I wanted to get an upper hand, when I grabbed him, he elbowed me in the ribs." Said Will taking a breath in between words.

"I am sorry William" whispered Jem as he opened the door to leave to return back into his room.

Just as Jem shut the door behind him, "Wait!" shouted Will. His voice, movements, and features looked familiar. The look on his face is the same exact look Jem has when he felt guilty. "Who are you?" whispered Will.

"Look at me Will, you know who I am." Said Jem. Will stood up and looked at Jem closer.

"But… no… how? Jem how?!" smiled Will. "You're cured and alive!"

"I cannot tell you, I am from this modern times. Magnus forbade both Tessa and I not to tell you and Jem in the other room what has happened. I can only tell you to have faith and you cannot tell the past me, your Jem what you saw." Said Jem, sounding grave, Will could only nod at what Jem had said. "Now let's get you cleaned up. What ducks were you saying that made you run like a mad man?" Jem said feeling much better that Will knew who he is.

Tessa and Jem followed behind Will into the bathroom, the shower curtain was spread across the floor, Tessa and Jem looked in the bath. Three rubber ducks floated on the half-filled bath. Jem looked at Tessa, and began laughing out loud, Tessa picked up a rubber duck "this Will?" Tessa giggled "is a rubber duck! It's not a real duck and made out of rubber, it will not hurt you." Explained Tessa now trying to supress laughing again.

"And what is the function of a rubber duck?" Will asked curiously.

"Kids play with them while having a bath, William. Don't worry, I am new to some modern things too. I only learnt about rubber ducks not only six months ago." Jem said smiling at Will. "I will take these so that you can have a nice bath without the thought of ducks." Continued Jem as he picked up the rubber ducks carrying it out of Will's bathroom.

"And I will return with modern clothes" said Tessa, following Jem out the door. When Tessa looked in the other rooms to check whether there's extra clothes in the other rooms, all the wardrobes were empty except for linens, bed sheets and extra pillows. She ran back into Will's room, she could hear Will still in the bath, singing the rhythm of Vivaldi's winter. Tessa hated using magic, it took much energy for a simple spell, but just this once, she can summon clothes for them. Tessa opened the wardrobe to check if there's clothes, then closed it again. She chanted the spell Magnus taught her that makes things appear and pictured clothes in her mind, dark pants, dark shirts, boxers and weapons. When Tessa opened the wardrobe again, there were black shirts and jackets neatly hanged and a stack of dark pants, jeans and boxer at the bottom. The weapons hanged on the door of the wardrobe with the other accessories such as belts and ties. She smiled at the great job she has done, Magnus would be proud.

"Tessa…..how…?" Will said walking towards her, his hair was dripping wet and water still drips onto his body running down his perfectly carved abdomen, and a towel wrapped around his waist. Tessa couldn't tell Will how she could do magic, in fact it was he who encouraged her to learn how to do magic. Tessa could only smile at Will, and left his room and began to walk back to her room.

Tessa remembered the day Will suggested she should learn some magic, just the simple ones, like making things appear and disappear. It was the winter after they got married, when Will couldn't light the fire in their bedroom fireplace. Since Sophie descended into a shadowhunter, Charlotte didn't ask for a replacement, instead, she suggested we all should share the house work.

"_The fire refuse to be lit! I apologize my dear Tess, will just have to deal with the cold." Said Will as he grab the extra blankets from the wardrobe. She looked into the fire wishing it was lit, imagining the fire crackle and heat radiating into her skin, Tessa blinked for less than a second, and that time somehow the fire began to blaze from the fireplace. Tessa couldn't believe her eyes, she had not touched it. _

"_Will….." Tessa began, but his face clearly show it, he had seen what happened. She sat on the edge of the bed, putting her hands on her face and began to sob in frustration, she doesn't understand what is happening to her, and she is yet to figure out who she really is._

"_Tessa, it's okay, you are special. I love you just the way you are" said Will grabbing hear hand away from her face, then kissing the top of her head, then her nose, then her lips. Tessa wrapped her hands around his neck kissing him more, lightly moaning, Will pulled away, and carried her to bed before kissing her again, much harder, and she returned his kiss, now tangled in his body, as the night went on until they both fell asleep against each other. _

Tessa dwelled on the memory until she reached her room and cuddled up next to Jem, who has already lied down, humming a rhythm, listening to Jem hum made her fall asleep almost instantly.

***(A/N: no rubber ducks were harmed in the making of this fan fic)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there** **guys, thank you for the wonderful reviews and follows, I know I haven't updated in a while, I am so sorry, I had assignments and exam preps. but here you go, I hope you like it, I spent all night writing this for you guys.**

**REPLY/THANK YOUS:**

**LOVEGIRL: here's the answer to your plead.**

**megan1805: Thank you, and I thought, it would be funny to put in a rubber duck, which wasn't invented till the** **1940's (Just googled it), I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

Chapter 6: be_claws_ I said so...

Jace entered the dining room early the next day hoping someone had picked up breakfast, but as soon as he entered the room, there were stacks of perfect round golden pancakes place in the middle of the table, the table was also fully set and had tea and coffee ready to be poured into mugs. Alec came down just a few minutes after Jace and stood next to him with a confused look on his face.

"Alec, did you make breakfast?" Said Jace out of curiosity.

"Nope, I just got up" said Alec. Cooking last night exhausted him even if he is a shadowhunter with high stamina. "It's not Magnus either, he doesn't get up before half past ten, unless it's an emergency." Continued Alec. He didn't want to leave his boyfriend alone in bed, but after the situation the day before he had make sure everything is being done and solved before his mother get home in the evening.

Jace and Alec shrugged, food is food, unless its Isabelle's cooking. Isabel! Alec hand already had stacks of pancakes on his plate and was about to put a slice into his mouth when Jace caught his arm. "What's wrong?" asked Alec

"Isabelle might have cooked it." Said Jace.

"But it looks too perfect to be Isabelle's cooking, plus it smells edible" said Alec, as his stomach growled.

"Need I remind you about your 16th birthday cake?" said Jace with a grin "It looked good, decorated with icing and smelt like cake but saltier than sea water from the Atlantic Ocean" Isabelle wanted to do something nice for Alec for his birthday, instead of buying Alec a gift like any sibling would do, Isabelle made Alec a birthday cake, but while making the cake, Isabelle mixed salt instead of sugar into the cake. Alec sighed and put his fork down, "I suggest sneaking up into the kitchen and finding out who cooked breakfast." Said Jace

"Morning boys." Isabelle entered with Clary, both dressed for the day and ready for emergencies.

"So, you didn't cook breakfast Isabelle?" asked Alec lifting the fork up to his mouth waiting for her answer

"No, I gave up cooking when I realised no one liked my cooking." Replied Isabelle as Alec shoved the piece of pancake into his mouth. Alec's eyes widen, it was good, vanilla with bananas mashed into the pancake mixture, adding a little butter and maple syrup into his pancake before consuming some more. With Alec's approval, Jace, Clary and Isabelle began to eat, in that time, Simon, Magnus and Will had joined the gang. The kitchen door opened, and came through modern day Jem or Zachariah as the gang called him as it got too confusing with their situation. Will's jaw dropped slightly before shutting it again, chewing the pancakes in his mouth before swallowing hard, _I didn't know Jem could cook, _thought Will. The others just stared at Zechariah silently before turning back to their pancakes.

"Zachariah, these pancakes are great! It's like me but in food form. Sweet, delicious, and perfect!" said Jace breaking the silence. Zachariah stood by the door holding another large plate with stacks of pancakes. He wore an apron with the carved image of David's body with a faded Italian flag in the front, all Zachariah could say was "Thanks Jace"

"That's okay, because my charms, intelligence, and perfection cannot be turned into food, if it does it will explode in your mouth." Said Will glaring at Jace, everyone else could only shake their head, but Zachariah said shaking his head "Herondales"

After breakfast, Will took two plates of pancakes up to his Jem's room, knowing that Tessa will be there too, making sure that he gets better. As he got closer to Jem's door, he could her a light laughter from him. He knocked on the door quietly, then opened the door, Tessa sat on the chair next to Jem's bed, in her hand, a copy of 'The Tales of Two Cities', the way she held the book felt as though it was something special to her.

"Still reading that atrocious book I see." Said will nudging his head at Tessa, before she began to say something, "I brought breakfast that, uhh… your friend Zachariah made" said Will. Jem could feel Will hiding something, but then again, he has hidden many thing from him, like how he refuses to talk about his past, and his family.

"Thank you Will, but I am feeling much better and I would like to get up and see this city of New York." Said Jem getting up, Will put the food down on the bedside table, and then left the room, Tessa following him shortly.

Jem could only look out the window, the sun was shining and sky is cloudless and blue, he ate the pancake the Will had left and drinking a solution of yin fen and water, the water burned his mouth but had a sweet aftertaste. After eating, he quickly got dressed in modern clothes which looked highly unusual, he wore black jeans, and a grey shirt, which to Jem felt too revealing, but if this what is worn then so be it.

Jem was about to leave his room, when he heard Church meow from the side of his bed,_ he must have come in when Tessa left_, thought Jem. Church looked at Jem and nudging its head towards the door as if saying open it, when Jem did not respond, the cat scratched the door and meowed at him. Jem reached for the handle and opened it, Church began to walk and meowed at Jem as if saying, _follow me…._

Jem silently followed Church through the hallways of the institute, Church occasionally look back at Jem to see if he was still following before turning back and leading away. In a similar hallway that looked like where his room was, he heard a noise, a beautiful violin being played, he could visualise the music, as if he peered through the soul of the musician. Walking further through the hallway, curious of who was playing, soon enough the music changed, it turned into a tune Jem was familiar with, the first composition which he and his father wrote days before the attack. He looked at Church for instructions, _shall I open the door?_ Church lightly pat the door, as if responding to his thought, _yes, you should._

Jem opened the door and peered in. The violin stopped and a tall dark hair man stood facing the window. "Will, is that you, Will?" said the figure. Jem's face paled and froze is shock.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! here is the next chapter, I apologise for not updating earlier even though I got a few 'update soon' reviews, its just that I had a lot of assessment this week, though I did write more than usual for this chapter. Also, we all know I'm no cassie clare, right? ... or am i...mwahhahahah, kidding I'm certainly not that amazing to create as wonderful characters. **

**Answers to reviews an comments/ Reviews: (Which I thank all of you who has reviewed, commented, followed and favourit-ed)**

**Megan1805: Yea, I wasn't planning to introduce the Jems too early, but a friend of mine suggested a few things and I needed Jem to know Zachariah, you will see in later chapters :) though please comment for suggestions. happy hearing from you, i like your honesty in review i appreciate it**

**LOVERGIRL: thank you for the lovely reminders to update, as I said I've been pretty busy and also thank you for your patience and you get a virtual high five for that. *puts hand up, waiting for the high five* don't leave me hanging too long, I type too slow with one hand!**

**Guest who wrote 'OMG PLEASE CARY ON WRITING THIS': thank you for the words of encouragement and for you, I shall write more!**

**With no further adieu... **

**Chapter 7: _Paws_ibilities**

It wasn't William, standing by the door, instead it's his past self. Followed by Church right behind him. _Bad cat_ he thought, _you should not have let him wonder too much_, he glared at the cat. Church caught his eyes and hissed before strutting out of the room, with a smirk on its face. Can cats smirk? Jem still stood at the front door frozen. He finally gained composure again, but still white as sheet.

Zachariah picked up the phone on his bedside table and quickly sent a text message to Tessa and Magnus. **SOS**, he wrote. Jem approached him trembling "h-how is this possible? I am dying with no longer than a few good years left if I don't die in battle" asked Jem. Zachariah said nothing, he couldn't say anything or anything could change the outcome of the Infernal War. Zachariah waited for to explode, he knew himself well enough that not knowing the answers would frustrate him, then anger him and then possibly explode like a ticking time bomb (though he is still trying to get his head around the concepts of those). Jem paced around the room muttering to himself, "no, no…. they must have found a cure….. But to live forever? No, it's not possible….. no no" he could hear him barely whisper. "TELL ME DAMN IT! HOW DID I SURVIVE FOR 130YEARS?!" Jem exploded, getting a grip of Zachariah, but somehow Zachariah loosened the grip, twisted him around and sat him on a chair,and handed him the violin.

"Play" Zachariah said quietly. It was the first word he had spoken since Jem came in, Jem took the violin and rested his cheeks against the instrument and began playing, his tense body relaxed.

Tessa silently knock on the door, Zachariah heard the door but Jem did not, he just continued playing the violin, gracefully swinging his arms to the rhythm. Behind Tessa, Magnus and Will stood silently watching Jem play, they all looked at Zachariah curiously.

"Jem?" Will spoke, stepping forward towards Jem. Jem just looked up with confusion and frustration in his eyes. Will hates seeing Jem like this, hurt, confused and he is unable to do anything about it. Still in shock Jem looked at Will with his dull silver eyes, "He can't tell you what will happen, you just have to have faith that after all these years thinking you will die, you will actually live." Will comforted Jem, and took a deep breath.

"All you have to know is that, I am mortal now, I can grow old and die." Said Zachariah

"It's too depressing in here, I'll be in the library with the others." Magnus decided and left the three to, have their private time.

When Magnus reached the library, Jace sat on the couch reading a dusty leather book marked _'London Institute 1880- 1900'_ in bright gold letters. Clary came out of the magic section of the library with a stack of books walking towards Jace, Alec and Isabelle on the other hand sat on the large table, with a large map of the central between them, discussing any possibilities.

"Magnus, I have a question about our guests" said Jace "According to the London institute record, Axel Mortmain killed two mundane servants, how did he get through the institute doors? Only shadowhunters could enter. Also how did he get through the protective barrier?"

"I will tell you later because WILLIAM OWEN HERONDALE IS CURRENTLY LISTENING IN THROUGH THOSE DOORS." Magnus shouted towards the doors, he waved his hand, and the library doors flew open. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to listen into people's conversation?" said Magnus slightly annoyed as Will stumbled through the doors, while Tessa and Zachariah tried to supress a laugh while Jem lightly chuckled behind him.

"We tried to tell him Magnus but, you know how Will is, he won't listen." Said Tessa smiling. "Have we any ideas on how to send Jem and Will back?"

"Already wanting to rid of me, Tess?" said Will, getting up from the floor and brushing off any dust or dirt on his new mundane clothes.

"No Will, It's just that important things will happen soon in your time and they need you there – I need you there, and Jem" said Tessa with a worry look in her eyes.

Clary, who did not once pay attention to the conversation happening, looked up saw everyone already there, only a minute ago it was only Isabelle, Alec, Jace and herself. "Magnus, is it true you can sense magic, and traces of magic?" asked Clary

"Yes Clary, I can sense magic, but traces are harder, but possible" replied Magnus

"What if we go back to Central Park, maybe you can sense the magic and maybe we can find who's responsible." Said Clary, putting the book down.

"I can only sense magic but cannot identify who's responsible or what spell is cast." Said Magnus "but perhaps we can search the area for any marks or clues"

"You guys go. Tessa, Will, Jem and I will stay here and search some books" said Zachariah "I'm pretty sure there's one here that can help us" Church came around the corner and began rubbing his body against Zachariah's legs, purring. Zachariah picked church up and purred in his hand, "hey there church, have you eaten? Go find something to eat" Zachariah began talking to Church, before putting him down. Church meowed and walked away and out of the library.

The rest of the team geared up and ready to go to the Central Park and minutes later left, while Jem sat and picked up the book Jace was reading earlier, Jem opened the book and saw it was empty, with only the contents page and vague chapter headings. "Tessa, this book is empty" said Jem

Tessa leaned in to look at the book, turning to the Head of institute chapter "no it's not, look it says here: _Charlotte Mary Branwell (neé Fairchild) became one of the youngest heads of institutes at the age of 19, after the death of her father, Granville Fairchild. She married an eccentric man, Henry Branwell, creator of the portal and sensor, just before her father's death."_ Read Tessa, pointing the words on the paper, Jem still saw nothing on the paper and decided to put down the book and pick another, this time with words in them that he could see.

Will came out of the archives section, an hour later with a confused look on his face. "Well, up to this century nothing beats the London Institute library. Half a chapter of this book is missing!" cried Will. Zachariah appeared behind him and looked over his shoulder, and Jem on his other.

"It's there" said Zachariah silently reading the page. _'Shadowhunters family tree: 1900- 1950'_ followed by a list of families, scanning through, he spotted_: Blackthorn, Branwell, Carstairs, Fairchild, Herondale, Lightwood, Penhallow, Starkweather,_ and_ Wayland_ among other names.

"No, it's empty other than the heading. _'Shadowhunters family tree: 1900- 1950'_" said Jem, Will went through the empty pages, only with headings of family names, stopping at Herondale, and sighed, before turning again.

Tessa noticed the sad looked on his face when he saw the Herondale page, she knew he believe that it's empty, when actually it has the fullest page_, if only he could see_ she thought. "You know you have pretty amazing descendants, there's Jace, Stephen, Marcus, Owen, James, Lucie and even those Lightwood kids are somehow descended to you, where else would they get their self-confidence from?" said Tessa, being careful of the names and orders she puts them in and trying to make him feel better.

"You're right, where else would they get those stunning good looks?!" said Will, Jem, Tessa and Zachariah just rolled their eyes.

AN: Im open for suggestions for any TMI/TID shippings and cannons, and whatever else you want to see in the next few chapters. Don't forget to Review, comment, follow and favourite!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey lovelies~ I was going to wait till the middle of the week to give you this but I realised I'm going to be busy and I don't want to keep you waiting! Thank you for the reviews and follow, keep them coming! and I'll update when I can. Don't be afraid to give me any ideas.**

Chapter 8: cat's out of the bag….

"So this device can take photographs, play music, send messages and make phone calls?" said Jem holding Zachariah's phone, looking at its flat touch screen, and pressing the side buttons.

"Yes, most of all, it has games!" replied Zachariah Jem's eyes lit up, as if he has been given the best news. "Here, I'll show you" said Zachariah, taking the phone and began to press the app games, and into _'angry_ _birds'_ which Jem found amusing. Jem tapped away while Zachariah sat on the couch next to him and began reading a book on shadow world creatures.

Tessa came into the library with teas and coffee for everyone, only to find Jem intensely playing a game on Zachariah's phone, just as he had more than six months ago when Tessa taught him about the functions of technological items, such as TVs', phone, mp3 players and computers. Meanwhile, Will was nowhere to be seen, _he must be somewhere_, Tessa thought. "Tea or coffee anyone?" said Tessa hoping Will would come out of his hiding place. Zachariah poured some tea for Jem and himself as Jem pauses the game to take a sip of his tea.

"William is in the medical section, if that's who you're looking for" said Zachariah noticing the worry in Tessa's eyes. It is obvious that Tessa still love him after all these years, and even if this William is from a different time. Tessa began to walk toward the third shelf from the back of the library, and found will on the floor reading a blue leather book.

"Did you know I wrote a book?" said Will holding the leather book up, "about demon pox" Will smiled with a massive cheshire grin.

"Yes, of course. I was living in the institute when you wrote that. You wouldn't stop bothering Alastair Carstairs until he publishes your book when you found out he became the assistant of the head of Idris Publishing Company." said Tessa, walking towards Will, and sat next to him

"Carstairs?" said Will "Jem's?" With a question in his eyes.

"No, Elias Carstairs' son, Elias is Jem's Uncle" said Tessa with a hint of sadness in her eyes, which made Will even more curious. _If Jem lives, why is there a hint of sadness?_ Thought Will. He looked at the front page again at the book he wrote, with golden letters scrawled through it, Demon Pox by William Herondale, then looked at Tessa. Her lightly curled brown hair softly fall to her shoulders, and her grey eyes, _beautiful_ he thought,_ just beautiful_. He lift his hand towards her face, lightly brushing his fingers on her cheek before leaning forward. He pressed his lips against hers, hoping that she doesn't hate him for all wrong things he has done and will do to her. Tessa instantly kissed him back, missing his soft lips against hers, Will moaned softly, still clutching the book on one hand. Tessa put her hand above his, Will pulled away briefly before finding his mouth on hers again, but as soon as their lips met, a spark of energy exploded through Tessa's hand and onto the book through and Will's hand.

Will and Tessa examined the book, there was not a mark on the book itself and pages were still in perfect condition. Will flicked through the pages again for the third time, as soon as he reached the front page, something caught his eyes. _To my dear_ _wife Tessa and wonderful children James and Lucie, remember the two rules of the Herondale family. Avoid Demon Pox and NEVER trust a duck_, Will read, over and over again, before looking at Tessa. "I married you?" whispered Will, his heart beats faster, he loved her but never did he thought he had a chance to marry her.

"You can read the page?" said Tessa "I thought Magnus made sure that neither you nor Jem could read anything that could influence your time"

"It must have worn off" said Will, still in disbelief. "I thought warlocks can't have children"

"No, but I'm special" said Tessa, Will looked at her, _I must have done something right,_ thought Will, he kissed her on the forehead and got up.

"Come on, let's have some tea." Said Will, grabbing Tessa's hand helping her up, then leading her to the table where Jem and Zachariah sat. Will picked up the book of demon pox and began reading where he left off, pouring tea for himself.

Zachariah sighed, he has never been fond of reading and has done enough of that as a silent brother. "I'm going to Taki's to get some lunch before he others get back" said Zachariah

"I'll come!" said Jem, followed by Will who will not go anywhere without Jem.

Tessa sighed. "Let's all go, I'll text Magnus"

"Mmmm, there's definitely something in this area" said Magnus "its weak now but there's something" Magnus continued to walk around following his instinct, feeling the magnetic pull of the magic. He began to let the magic pull him towards the trees opposite the pond, at the edge of the park. Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Simon walked around the park looking for marks and clue, when Alec appeared around the corner.

"Magnus found something!" said Alec leading them to Magnus, waiting by a large oak tree, with a worried look on his face.

As soon as the group arrived by the oak tree where Magnus stood pale, "What did you find?" said Jace Magnus stood there still pale and in shock

"The place where you found Jem and Will, is in a nexus"***** said Magnus quietly.

"Explain" said Jace impatiently

"A nexus is an area where it is surrounded by the five elements in exact distance, be exact 66 metres apart, which the exact numbers of rulers in hell. Directly north across the road over the park is a Church" pointed Magnus "which used to have a grave yard, bodies are still buried there for the element spirit. Directly south east of the area is the fire station, which 'coincidently' was on fire last night. South West of here is the Forrest Club, where the whole place is made of natural things, they have a forest, and if the Wind blew from the west last night it completed a pentagram, but the warlock who did manage to use the pentagram must be powerful. Not just me powerful but as powerful as Asmodeus" All of them cringed at the name.

"Wasn't last night December 21, and a full moon?" said Alec with a worried look, Jace looked at him. "Winter solstice, the longest night, and -"

"magnifies demon energies" said Magnus, "But to create a time portal, there must have been a nexus in Hyde Park"

"Come on, let's have a look in the trees where they from, there might be a clue or a sign" said Isabelle and Simon silently followed leading them to the area near the pond where they found Will and Jem last night. Jace took out a seraph blade _"Gabriel"_ Jace named the blade and began glowing, making Isabelle and Alec tense.

"Did you see something?" said Clary quietly. Jace nodded, and gang took out different blades and began naming them, Magnus harnessed some power into his palm ready to shoot out volts of electricity balls at unsuspecting enemies. Jace crouched down behind the bushes and signalled everyone to surround the area and be ready to attack. Alec hid behind the tree a few metres from Jace, with Magnus crouching next to him, Isabelle stood by the trees a few metres away oh his other side with a blade in one hand and her whip in the other while Clary and Simon took the opposite side of the area near the pond hiding behind the trees where Will and Jem stepped out of..

Jace spotted the group of evil creatures by the pond, bobbing its head in the water, some of them guarded the pond spreading their grey winged arms with their dark beady eyes, there, and he saw the weak spot in their defence, they marched into line following its leader around the pond as if examining, no guarding the pond, when the line began to break and some fall behind, Jace signalled the group to attack. Jace charged towards the demonic creature, and swung his blade and just as the blade reached towards the throat of his enemy, he heard a scream. "JACE! STOP!" cried Clary.

**AN: *NEXUS: I borrowed the idea of Nexus from the TV show Charmed. And the places surrounding Central Park is not true, (i think) i made it up for this story!**

**Did you enjoy the WESSA Moment? JESSA or WESSA? don't forge to R&R :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll update as soon as I can! thank you for those who followed and reviewed. Please tell me if you have suggestions, and I'll do my best to put them in the story! so guys more WESSA or JESSA? and what would a ship name be for Zachariah and Tessa, anyone has suggestions?**

**As I said I'll be busy for the next few months so I'll update once a week, if I can twice. Enjoy everyone!**

**Meagan1805: Thank you, for the wonderful review, *hi fives* you are just fantastic!**

**Guests: thank you! and I see you are a WESSA fan!**

**Last but least Lovergirl: lookie what I have for you!... Enjoy**

Chapter 9: Think _paw_sitive

"Jonathan Herondale, put the god damn sword down" shouted Clary "It's just a duck"

"Exactly why we need to kill it" replied Jace. Alec began to approach Jace as calm as possible or Jace could hurt the duck or worse himself. "Alec, if you come any closer to my blade I WILL kill this duck" Alec froze on the spot, with a pleading gaze.

"This is ridiculous" Said Magnus clapping his fingers, making the duck disappear. "Come on, the faster we get moving the faster we can have lunch with Tessa and the others."

The whole team searched every inch of the park surrounding the trees, Alec and Jace searched the other side of the fence of the park, while Clary created a new unwetable rune, and dove down the frosty pond, Isabelle and Simon searched the trees, while Magnus used magic to see if he could 'trace' the magic.

Simon looked at the trees at the edge of the park, they all the same he thought, he learned over at the trunk of the tree, looking towards the pond seeing Clary's red hair occasionally pop up to breathe. Isabelle appeared behind Simon, and took his hand, smiling "I find Clary's face hilarious whenever she pops up to breathe" she looked disgusted but confused, "and her mouth pouts a bit making he look like one of those grumpy flat fishes." Said Simon, Isabelle watched the pond intently waiting for Clary's head to pop out. When Clay's head finally appeared, Simon and Isabelle burst out laughing. She did look like one of those grumpy flat fishes, when Clary swam down again, Simon and Isabelle went back to work.

"Izzy! Magnus! Clary!" shouted Simon, as he examined a mark at the branch of the tree, the mark seemed to be two snakes linked with each other eating their own tails, Simon took out his phone and took some photos of the mark, just as Isabelle appeared behind him and began examining the it, Magnus appeared shortly after Isabelle, the colour from his face drained as he stared at the mark. It is one he hasn't seen in over 130years, not since the Pandemonium Club was closed after the Infernal War in London. Clary's wild red hair distracted his train of thoughts, her green eyes filled with curiosity, which reminded him of an old friend and Clary's ancestor, Henry Branwell.

"I haven't seen this mark before, is part of the Texas thing you were talking about earlier?" asked Isabelle

"I think it's called a Nexus Isab –"begun Simon but was cut off by a sound of footsteps from behind them.

Everyone's tensed body soften at the sight of two tall figures, Jace with his blond hair and matching golden eyes and Alec with his onyx straight hair and familiar dark blue eyes. "Don't tell me, you guys are carving couple names in a love heart on a tree, no wait, you saw a massive heart with an 'I LOVE JACE HERONDALE' carved in it, either way, I wouldn't he surprised" smirked Jace as he walked towards the group. His smirk disappeared when Jace saw the mark on the tree, it was not just a mundane marking a tree with a design as a relief from boredom, but a rather detailed mark on the tree, with black burns of some the curves and edges of the snakes, as if put there by branding it into the bark.

"Magnus, what symbol is that on the tree?" asked Alec.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend with a worried look, "The Pandemonium Club." Said Magnus

By the time Magnus and the other rest of the gang with him arrived at Taki's, Tessa, Zachariah, Jem and Will already stood outside.

"I swear on the angel, Jem, I saw six- fingered Nigel in there, looking rather angry at me, perhaps it was because he claimed I took advantage of his sister that one night, when he tried to rob me, and still hold grudge on me to this day" cried Will, Jem just shook his head. Magnus and the others approached them and gestured them to enter the diner.

Just as Jace opened the door, Zachariah shook his head "no, not today. It has been years since I spent more than a few hours with Will, and there is one thing I never got to show him." Said Zachariah before leading them to a traditional Chinese restaurant a few streets from the diner.

A woman greeted them at the front door, wearing a traditional silk red dress with floral pattern. "Hello, hello! Welcome…. Table for eight?!" the woman said. Zachariah smiled and spoke to her fluently in Chinese, Jem interjected and spoke in equally fluent and graceful Chinese. The lady smiled and gestured the others to follow her to their table. Their table was round, and in the middle a large glass turntable, everyone took their seats.

Even though the menu was thick, filled with pictures of delicious dumplings, none of the group other than Jem and Zachariah could read the menu. Neither Zachariah nor Jem minded being constantly asked what the menu said, except for Clary and Magnus who sat in their spots looking through the menu as if both could read Chinese.

"Clary, stop trying to read it" said Jace

"But I can…" replied Clary smiling. She lifted her sleep and showed Jace the rune on her arm, a rune with what looked like an H and L with lines through it, Jace could only knit his brow together in confusion. "Language rune" said Clary. In the end, the gang gave up in choosing what to eat and let Jem and Zachariah to choose. The waitress came to their table with three pots of tea, and began to pour them in their cups before taking their order. Just as Jem and Zachariah finish, Clary piped in "Don't forget number 32" and winked at them both. The two boys grinned at the same time and nod.

"Okay, to business" said Jace, putting his tea down. "We found a lot of things in the park and about it and we know how you two got here" pointing at the boys. Magnus began to explain what happened in the park that day and what they found.

"The Pandemonium Club? Are you certain?" said Will. Simon took out his phone and showed them the photo of the mark, Will paled, Tessa gulped and Zachariah took her hand, trying to calm her down.

"That's the same mark on the sword we found on the street a week before you found Tessa" said Jem, worrying slightly

"Mortmain is very dead in this century, if that's what you're worried about Will ... and Jem" said Magnus calming them down slightly.

The food began to arrive, bit by bit, there were ten different types of dumplings, soups, and other various dishes. Everyone began to dig in, trying bits of everything. Will's eyes widen when a darkly glazed poultry came into the table, putting a couple of pieces on his bowl followed by Jace. Magnus on the other hand paled, Alec looked at his boyfriend worriedly, asking him softly what's wrong.

"Poor duck, I saved him from one harm and handed him to the next" said Magnus, looking sad.

"How do you know?" said Isabelle sitting next to Magnus

"I can sense the magic on the dish. How many ducks tend are used to practice magic upon by making it appear and disappear" replied Magnus. Jace heard the whole conversation, and stopped chewing, Will looked at Jace and stopped as well. The two boys paled and began to spit out the duck and sculled down the warm cup of tea and a few glasses of water

"What are you both trying to do?! Kill us?" said Jace wiping his mouth.

"I know you're jealous of my good looks Jem, but poisoning me was just not the way to treat your parabatai" said Will

"In our defence William, it was Clary's idea to get the duck and William, I did not just devote my 130 years as a Silent Brother trying to keep your descendants out of trouble, to poison the first and last of the duck fearing Herondales" said Zachariah defending their actions, Jem just smiled and thought_, by the angel, I must have changed after all these years. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there guys, I've got bad news, good news and fabulous news. Bad news is, I am very sick at the moment. Good news is I wrote some fanfic including this, while lying in bed like a potato (but as I said I'm quite sick so don't mind the grammatical errors and what not, ill fix it when I'm much better. The fabulous news is there's a little bit of WESSA in this fic since so mannnnyyyyyyy of you are WESSA-shipers (get it worshipers to wessa-shipers ;) ... Oh dear I must be more delirious than I thought) but mind you im not very good at romantic scenes. **

**Oh I just realised! HAAAPPYYY 10 CHAPTERRSSSS! thank you all very very much for reading my splurge of words. As a thank you, Comment or PM me stuff you guys want to see in the next few chapters and I'll do my very best, you wanna see more WESSA? CLACE? MALEC? SIZZY? JESSA? OR TESSARIAH? (which is what I name Tessa and Zachariah)**

**Don't forget to follow and review! and many thanks to those who does review and followed and favourited, you guys are legends!**

Chapter 10: The Herondales are pawsome like this...

"Yes mum…. Magnus and I are handling it…our uhhh guests are fine. Okay, take your time. Yes….bye mum." Alec paced outside the library, when Alec re-entered the library, he saw chaos has broken out. The Herondale boys, Jem and Zachariah began paper ball darts, using the cork board as the target back board, Jem through the paper in the air then threw the knife with grace and precision, skewering the paper ball and landing it straight in the middle of the board. Clary, Isabel and Simon on the other hand sat on the corner, huddled together, Isabel had that mischievous look on her face. The last time Alec saw that look in her face, Jace ended up having pink dye mixed into his shampoo and ended up having pink hair for a week.

Alec walked towards Isabelle "But the only problem is convincing Alec to go along with it….." Isabelle whispered.

"Get Alec to go along with what?" Alec right behind Isabelle, Simon and Clary quickly hid the paper, filled with scribbles.

"Issy, lets ask him now and we can do this tomorrow!" hissed Simon with excitement. To Simon this is pay back time for all the insulting mundane jokes, and for the rest of the gang, this is to genuinely help them.

"Ok, Alec we need your help, to help the Herondales. Jem and Zachariah are in and Tessa and even Magnus!" said Issy "but most of all we need you." She pleaded

"Why? There's nothing wrong with them." Replied Alec with confusion.

"They both have extreme fears of ducks! It's just getting ridiculous." Whispered Clary "Please Alec, it's for Jace's own good." Clary gave him her best pleading gaze.

"Okay, I'll help." Said Alec. Isabelle told Alec the plans and where Magnus and Tessa has been in the past hour.

Jace began to yawn, Isabelle and Simon already left to their rooms, Alec went to finish off some paper work filing that Maryse left him. Clary, who was waiting for Jace fell asleep on one of the couches_, she looks so beautiful even when she sleeps,_ Jace thought. He kissed her on the top of her head then carried her limp body out of the library and into his room. Ever since the mortal war, she has been having nightmares, and often cry for Jace. He slowly tucked her in before climbing in himself, wrapping his arms around her, Clary's calm breathing made his eyelids drop and float into sleep.

The only people left in the library after Jace left was Jem and Zachariah who were both talking about the joys of their past, Will, who sat the couch intensely reading about shadowhunters of his time, and what they accomplish, and Magnus and Tessa who chatted quietly about serious matters that occurred earlier that afternoon.

"I don't know what happened Magnus, we were talking, then we kissed, there was this spark that hit Will's hand the book, and now he can read all the_ 'unauthorized' _books." Explained Tessa, Magnus could only knit his brows together.

"I have told you before Tessa, you are more powerful than you think. I know you don't want to find out who your demonic father is but your demonic lineage is important." Said Magnus "If you could break a powerful spell made by me, just like that, you are very powerful."

"I will reconsider idea of looking for my father, give me time to think about it." Replied Tessa, "We have bigger matters Magnus, Will knowing what will happen could cause a serious time rift between the present and past."

"I agree knowledge is power, but he has already learnt a few things that could cause severe damage, Zachariah being one of them." Magnus smiled slowly, an idea. "Let William and Jem learn what they wish, but I have to erase their memory of the modern times." Magnus said.

"I will not make that decision for them." Tessa shook her head, Magnus could only agree, he didn't want a repeat of Clary's anger towards her mum happen to Tessa between the boys.

"Jem, William" said Magnus as he approach the library table and gestured Jem to sit "We have matters to discuss."

"Yes?" said Will putting his book down on the polished oak table.

"That matter is that you might cause a rift in time, with knowledge." Began Magnus "Leaving you with a choice. Learn what you like now but I will have to erase both of your memories or sensor everything about your future."

"I will go with the erasing of memory, please" said Will with a smirk

"Are you sure William?" said Jem "It applies to me too"

"I promise my memory spell will not hurt either of you, ask Clary" Magnus comforted

"Its fine we will go with the erasing of memory" said Jem and Will at the same time, they looked at each other, then smiled.

"In that case, go to bed, you will need your energy tomorrow. Jem, I would like to speak with you alone" said Magnus in a very serious voice.

"What you have to s-" began Will

"It's okay, I shall explain later." Said Jem

Will walked out of the library and caught up with Tessa, about to get the lift towards the rooms by herself while Zachariah ran off to feed Church. "May I accompany you to your room, Tessa?" said Will in a very gentlemanly like manner.

"If you wish" said Tessa

"D-did I love you, when I married you?" asked Will curiously, his eyes darken with pain, he loves Tessa he knows that, but she couldn't have survived this long with his curse.

"Yes you did, you bought me these on our thirtieth wedding anniversary" said Tessa showing he pearls to Will. "And I loved you dearly too, I still do Will." They got out of the lift and began walking the long hallways of the institute.

"h-how did you survive the curse?" asked Will with concern, if he ever hurts her, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"There was no curse, William" Tessa said softly, and looked deep into his stunning blue eyes, she could see the pain all over again as he was about to storm off but before he could do anything out of frustration, Tessa crushed her lips against his, Will's tense body began to relax. His hands went to cup Tessa's soft cheeks as she flung her arms around his neck. Tessa moaned as Will's lips left hers only to kiss her cheek, brushing his lips to her jawline and down to her neck as Tessa ran her hands through Will's bare chest.

"Get a room, in fact there's one right behind you William" said a voice in the shadows, his blond hair came to view, Jace. Tessa's cheek redden in embarrassment but Will stood his ground.

"Surely even in this century, it's rude to talk to your elders like that, especially to your great great great or so grandparents" retorted Will with a smirk

"Surely even your century, it's rude to block the hallway, and display such passion especially in the hallway of room where you can just pick one instead of letting your handsome descendant witness such act" Jace mimicked his Welsh-British accent and manner with the Herondale smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to wash my eyes with holy water to purify it again then get Clary some warm milk"

"Touché" said Will "Common Tess, let's continue this in your room." And winked at Tessa, reddening further, and walked on hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Megan1805: I wasn't gunna post this till later but…. Here's your plot twist, but not what you expect I guess**

**Hey there wonderful people! Here is the next chapter, Enjoy! (Don't kill me after you have read this chapter) don't forget to review, follow, and favourite. I'd love to hear from everyone, even just a hi or how you doin' would be nice, anyone who wants a new friend? IM SOOOO LONELLYYYYY! Also im running out of cat puns anyone has any? **

Chapter 11: it's all hisssstory

"Jace, wake up." Clary shook Jace lightly, before kissing his forehead and putting her through his soft blond hair. When Jace opened his eyes, the first figure he saw was Clary with her lightly curled red hair, and emerald green eyes. "Common' sleepy head Magnus wants to speak to us. He found out how send Will and Jem to their time." Whispered Clary before kissing him gently on the lips. While kissing Clary, he saw movement on the corner of his eyes, something grey with feathers. Jace bolted straight up, and looked at the side of his bed. A familiar blue eyes and grey fur coat tabby greeted him with a hiss, it's just Church.

By the time Clary and Jace got down to the dining room, most of the gang was there, and only waiting on Zachariah. Tessa had a slight worry in her eyes, and Will looked at her with his deep blue eyes, asking a silent question, _what's wrong?_ Tessa opened her mouth to speak, but Zachariah walked into the room with a messy black hair, darkness under his eyes began to appear on his cream pale skin, and his dark eyes were filled with restlessness. _What's wrong, what is up to? Thought Tessa with curiosity. _

"Since we are all here, let's get to business" everyone looked at Magnus as he sat at the head of the table, some buttering their toasts, or drinking tea in Simon's and Clary's case coffee, while Zachariah yawned covering his mouth trying to hide his tiredness. "I have found a way to send William and Jem to their time"

"But….?" Prompted Alec recognising his boyfriend's tone of voice when consequence is often involved

"It must happen on the summer solstice on the full moon" said Magnus sadly "and that's not for another six months, on the other hand it will return you to the moment you left"

"Are you sure that's the only way?" said Will as fear flooded through him, he looked at Jem who began to pale more than usual, Jem is obviously is thinking the same thing as he is, there's not enough of yin fen to last him six months.

"It's not meant to be this way Magnus! He won't last six months, you know it! I won't last six months" cried Zachariah, Tessa could do nothing but, hold his hands, but as she reached out he pulled his hands away and stepped out of the room and with loud click of the institute doors, he was gone.

"What Zachariah said was right, but I have been looking for temporary solutions, William. I have none so far" said Magnus miserably, to Will.

"Why not find a permanent solution? Obviously, we somehow found it as Jem is cured and commonly known as Zachariah" asked Will, Jem sat on his chair silently, observing the conversation between Will and Magnus, just as the rest of the New York institute residents does.

"Would you like to know what happened?" questioned Magnus, his green and yellow catlike eyes, looked into Will's blue eyes, questioning their previous agreement.

"Tell us" said Jem as Will opened his mouth to reply, Will nodded gesturing Magnus to go on and tell the story

"Magnus…" whispered Alec with his cautious tone of voice.

"It's okay to tell them anything, we made a deal last night" replied Magnus, Alec took a deep breath then nodded, Magnus smiled and kissed Alec on the cheek before continuing on "Tessa gets kidnapped again by the Magister, and by this time he controlled the trades of yin fen, and cutting the supplies around London, to the point Jem suffers to a painful death lacking yin fen in his system, you had a choice to save the girl you love or your parabatai." Said Magnus.

"I chose Jem?" asked Will, as Jem got up, who couldn't bear to hear more about his future

"You chose me, under Jem's instructions" Tessa spoke up for the first time all morning "Jem became a silent brother, only seeing him on special occasions and shadowhunter businesses or for extreme injuries. He was renamed Brother Zachariah"

"But it's impossible to break the runes of the brotherhood" Will responded, getting more questions within himself than questions answered.

"Only the heavenly fire could undo the runes and burn the poison in Jem's body, you could thank Jace for that." Magnus explained

"Heavenly fire, as in THE heavenly fire in which our blades are burned to create a seraph blade? I was told that a spark of the fire could easily kill if not handled well, how are you still alive?" Will stared at Jace with curiosity

"Because I'm a Herondale, I was born hot, what's a fire going to do? Make me hotter? Although people do say the fire makes my skin glow" Clary rolled her eyes and tried to supress a laughter, while Isabelle and Alec bowed their heads to hide their smile. Simon on the other hand, spat out some coffee after Jace's comment and all Jem could do was roll his eyes.

"Fair point, someone tell me what happened? It seems to me that there's more to this than Jace somehow acquiring the heavenly fire flowing through his body" Jem finally spoke out with interest in the matter. Clary and Jace tried to explain the whole story of what happened in the mortal war, Jem and Will were so attentive towards the couple that they didn't notice Tessa excusing herself from the table.

Tessa was so worried about Zachariah, she didn't know where he went or what he would do, she went straight to their room looking for hints on where he might be, and unfortunately nothing was found that could tell her where he might have gone. Tessa took off the jade necklace that Jem gave her 130 years ago when he proposed to her, placed it lightly on the table and putting her hands out above the necklace, and began to chant _"__Et__in qua vos__estis__, ut __trahentem__, __Trahentem__vestris__et__coram__, __ostende mihi,__in quo stas__"_

"Who dares summon me? One of the lords of hell!" shouted a figure rising from the smoke within the pentagram

"I did, as an order, Lord Asmodeus" said a blue figure, a warlock Catarina Loss

"From whom!" cried Asmodeus in anger increasing the smoke surrounding him

"From me" said a figure hidden in the corner of the room

"It's you again Nephilim! Why have you summoned me?! Surely you didn't summon me just to tell me what purpose you were going to use the dark magic of nexus for" said Asmodeus from within the pentagram surrounded by smoke.

"I wanted the knowledge of the nexus because I wanted Tessa happy, and if it's William she wants, then so be it, I'll be happy to rip time and space for her" said a voice in the shadows, only outlining his figure tall muscular figure and his pale hands crossed his chest with old faded runes glimmering in the dim light from the moon.

"And what has this got to do with me?" pondered Asmodeus as he crossed his arms across his chest, taping his sharp talons on his arm "I already told you about the nexus and how to operate in exchange for a happy memory"

"Unless you want Tessa and Magnus to find out they are siblings, you better help me" said the voice half hidden in the shadows

Asmodeus chuckled "spoken like your father! Would you be really willing to expose yourself as a traitor just spill my secrets"

"Did you know there is a book in the New York institute that has a list of Lilith's Children and their parents? Even the secrets ones are listed like Tessa" the voice in the shadow "You help me and I will not let Catarina here deliver the message on its whereabouts, in fact I'll take it and keep it hidden for as long as I live" bringing out a piece of paper from his sleeve

"Very well you devious Nephilim, what is it you want" sighed Asmodeus in defeat

"By helping me get yin fen from Yuan Luo in the demon realms, you shall put it in Church's collar every fortnight and he will deliver it to me" said the hidden figure as Church struts in meowing, before rubbing itself against the leg of the figure like it does with the few amount of people it likes

"A cat couldn't travel through the realms!" cried Asmodeus

"If you haven't noticed Church is a special cat, a special Warlock turned into a cat" chuckled the voice "Catarina, vanish him" the voice ordered, and he picked up Church and brought him to his arms. Catarina confidently shouted the vanishing words then collapsed, the shadowed figure did nothing but walk away with Church in held tightly his arms, adjusting the collar fitted with hidden pockets small enough to smuggle small amount of drugs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey lovelies! Here's the next chapter! I'm curious, what is all your theories? Maybe it's true… or not. But really I'm just curious of what you guys think. **

**SC(Guest): I'm so sorry if you have a lot of questions, unfortunately, I can only answer one. Which** **is** **explained in this story -*spoiler* Tessa's tracking skills**

**Megan1805: Nice theory! We will have to see who the 'mysterious figure' is keep reading ….. **

**Lovergirl(guest): your wish is my command…. Here's the update.**

**LilyGold23: Thank you so much for your encouragement! I appreciate it and I'm glad you like it!**

Chapter 12: I give up on cat puns….

Zachariah opened the institute doors with one hand and a grey little fur ball with blue eyes on the other, as soon as he stepped inside, Tessa swung her arms around his neck. "Oh I was so worried! Where have you been?"

"I just needed some fresh air" he sighed "and on my way back I encountered this little one" nudging Church in his arms

"Where were you? I tried to track you but I couldn't…. I thought you were dead and I was about to alert the others when you came in" said Tessa frantically.

"I was at the pond in central park, where the kids found Will and Jem, I guess the nexus blocks the tracking spell" said Zachariah shrugging off the question, but Tessa knew he was hiding something by the look on his face, and the way he just shrugs off the question

"MAGNUS!" cried a voice from the hallway. Zachariah and Tessa looked at each other knowing that familiar scream. Will.

Zachariah and Tessa briskly walked towards the library where Will was screaming for Magnus, who came in just behind Zachariah and Tessa. "Yes William?" sighed Magnus

"I am reading the book about the Nexus and returning to our time, want me to hear the passage that concerns me?" said Will angrily, then began to read a passage from the book_ "blood must be drawn from a virgin, while cutting out heart, the following enchantment must be said" _

Magnus paled and took the book from Will "That doesn't sound right" he said in a tight voice.

"What is it about magic killing virgins as a price?" said Jem as he appeared silently taking his place beside Will. Church let out a loud meow, startling Magnus and snapping him out of his deep thought. Church jumped off Zachariah's arms, scratching the back of hand with glittering faded rune in the process. Church walked towards Jem and began to purr against Jem's leg begging to be picked up.

Magnus let out a sigh of relief, pointing at the title of the chapter "William you were reading the wrong section, this is opening the nexus to portal towards the demon realms" he looked towards Jem putting Church down with a packet of silver powder and a note in one hand. "Who is that from?"

_"Please accept my gift to you, I wish you no harm James_ _Carstairs, a new packet shall come every fortnight stuffed in Church's collar – From a dear friend_" Jem read the note, long stares and silence filled the air.

The group gathered in the dining room for some cookies and cupcakes, which Tessa made while worrying about Zachariah and Jem, it was a habit she picked up after being married to Will when he is often on a mission of some sort and coming home half bloodied and collapsing in the middle of the room, worrying her as she awaits for news from Zachariah after healing him. Zachariah noticed the vast amounts of cupcakes laid out on the table and the different types as well as iced with different toppings, she must be very stressed and worried he thought, if only I could tell her, but telling her would cause more harm than good. Will had already began devouring a triple chocolate cupcake, and as soon as he swallowed the last bite of the cupcake "now I see why I married you! Oh I'm brilliant for choosing you, such a great cook" Tessa couldn't help but blush at his comment.

"We have mystery good Samaritan in our hands" said Magnus, refusing the cookie Alec offered him, though he was tempted to take it.

"If he's a good person, I wouldn't question his gifts, I would gladly say thank you sir or ma'am" said Jace

"Normally I wouldn't either, but it's Jem's life we're gambling here. If that powder is not yin fen which is likely as it is not easily found in these modern times, it could kill him." Explained will in a concerned voice.

"Let's not forget, without Jem there would no Zachariah or Jace, Zachariah protected the Herondale bloodline, if one of them dies Jace would cease to exist, and we would have lost the Mortal War without either of them" continued Magnus "Therefore erasing the present we have now"

Everyone's face darkened, remembering the Mortal War, their time fighting Valentine, Clary and Jace thinking they were siblings, fighting Sebastian, and also literally going to hell and back. "But how will we know it's not poison?" said Jem quietly "We will not know until I try" he got up and returned with a glass of water, then poured the silver powder in letting it dissolve. Surely there's a better way Clary thought to herself with a slight panic, another potion, a spell, a rune? A rune!

Jem brought the glass to his mouth, and just as he was about to bring the diluted water to his lips "STOP!" screamed Clary "I know another way" she said

"Clary if you think you're gunna' drink that, I won't let you" said Simon "I'm your parabatai, I get a say in this"

"Clary the Mundie is right. Don't. Do. It" said Jace emphasising his words.

"I'm not going to drink it" Clary exclaimed, as Simon let out a breath of relief. Clary took out her stele from her back pocket, and began drawing on the glass that held the dissolved powder. All eyes were on her like always when she begins to draw an unrecognised rune. "There she said" the glass began transform its colour from clear to a deep shade of red which made Simon uneasy as it reminded him of blood.

"Does that mean it's poisoned" asked Tessa uneasily, string at the glass closely, then touching its cool exterior.

"Black means lethal poison, red means a form of addictive substance such as alcohol and drugs and clear is neutral." As words just comes out her mouth not even understanding what she had just said or know how she knew that.

"So it's fine" clarified Will staring at Clary with his piercing blue eyes, all Clary could do was nod. Jem began to drink the water solutions and everyone was watching Jem carefully, but nothing happened, Jem just stood there quietly and shrugged and drank some more.

Zachariah was unusually calm during the whole fuss, sitting at the edge of the table, patting Church and when everyone was finally satisfied that the drug was not at all poisonous, Tessa heard him whisper, "Thank you Church". _Was the yin fen Jem's doing?_ Tessa thought _but where would he get it? How? And why stay anonymous_? She had so may question but little answer.

A figure sat by the fire place, his face hidden in the shadows. A small blue figure began to chant in front of the fire burning a parchment, a note to send Asmodeus. When the paper has turned into ashes "It's all done, master" said Catarina in a soft quiet voice.

"Thank you, Catarina, you may leave" said the hidden figure's voice "Don't let them see you leave, create a portal if you have to"

He looked out the window of the institute, seeing the cars pass by and people ignorant of the place beyond the glamour. The figure sighed, and thought of his time back in London as he left the room, he knew that soon Magnus would sense magic, the glass veil spell that Catarina put up earlier wouldn't last long.

_Meoww,_ the figure heard, looking down at church, making his dark hair fall to his face_. Magnus can sense magic Church_ said telepathically, _go now before he sees you_. The dark haired figure nodded and walked towards the end of the hallway, disappearing from Church's sight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Megan1805:Thanks for your review! Glad you like it.**

**Lilygold23: thank you! **

**Lovergirl: here's the update :)**

**Purplegiraffe100: thank you for appreciating the cat puns! And i came up with an idea in a way you can still enjoy your cat puns. **

**Here is the next chapter you wonderful readers, unfortunately i havent been vetting enough reviews so i dont know whether i should just quicken the story skipping a few fluffs and pairings i was going to write about, so if you enjoy it please please i beg you, send me a review of what you think! Also, if you enjoy the cat puns earlier in the chapters, send a cat pun chapter title, it must contain a cat pun, that is the only criteria. For each chapter i will choose a cat pun with a credit to the person who suggested it. Thats it from me, dont forget to send in reviews and cat puns! (which is the idea i was implying btw to purplegiraffe)**

Chapter 13:

Tessa couldn't take it anymore, her curiosity for Zachariah's recent actions intrigued her,_ what is he hiding, what is with the lies and the sneaking off at night?_ She tried to dismiss the thought of Zachariah being secretive, perhaps he's just as worried as she is and this is his way of escaping his worry. She has to confront him about his actions.

Her room in the institute was large, like an en suite of a grand hotel, she has a window overlooking the back garden of the institute, where the kids of the institute decided to train as the weather was beautiful with a cloudless sky, Zachariah, Will and Jem decided to get the lunch order from the Thai restaurant down the streets and Magnus was nowhere to be seen.

The institute bell rang, a visitor. As soon as Tessa opened the door, a petite blue figure collapsed in her arms. "HELP SOMEONE! MAGNUS!" shouted Tessa hoping someone, anyone could hear her, when the boys finally came through the institute doors carrying four bags of food order. "Zachariah, you have to help me, there's a warlock on the couch and I don't know what to do, she just collapsed in my arms" explained Tessa as she lead them to the couch where she had put the girl down.

Zachariah's eyes widen "Catarina" he whispered and rushed to her side. "William I need you to help me move her to the infirmary, Jem get Magnus and Tessa tell the rest of the team" Jem had rushed off to get Magnus while she walked towards the back of the institute.

By the time Tessa came back, Magnus has taken over taking care of Catarina. "Where's Zachariah?" asked Tessa

"He went upstairs, he looked like he needs a little rest, he looks exhausted lately" Magnus replied, Tessa walked up the stairs towards their rooms when she heard voices

"I made a deal, a bargain, my word and I don't break them, you know that!" said a familiar voice, a voice she recognised but at the same time still foreign to her. "You know I hate to double cross people and most certainly not Asm- yes I sense a presence too" Tessa took a quick peek around the corner and saw a tall dark haired figure with the figure's back towards her, he wore a formal vest and a grey long formal shirt, with folded sleeves tucked in his black jeans. There were shimmering old runes on his neck and parts of his arm, the only visible and active rune that Tessa could see was the soundless rune on his left arm next to a fading iratze, he seemed to facing a creature, which appeared to be Church. Tessa set her back against her spine back against the wall, taking deep breaths and remembering the last hand-to-hand combat practice she had. She took a small dagger out of her knee high boots, which Zachariah implored her to wear to hide a dagger.

Tessa took a step from the corner of the wall and fully face the hallway, with a dagger in one hand. "Turn ar-" Tessa screamed at the empty hall way except Church who looked at her with a hint of amusement in its eyes. "round" Tessa completed her sentence while scanning the hallway._ The stranger couldn't have gone anywhere_, she thought, there were no doors leading to any rooms, the hallway consists of paintings of previous head of institutes on one wall dating back to the crusades and on the other was long tapestries of the event between the crusades and the angel Raziel along with different types of armours.

_You were just imagining things Tessa, _said a calm voice in her head,_ you are just overstressed and in desperate need of a nap. _Tessa's eyelids began to flutter close at the thought of nap. She stumbled yawning to her room, forgetting why she was looking for Zachariah, or feeling like the dark haired figure looked familiar, so very familiar. Music filled the air soft calming music, which made sleepier. As soon as she opened the door, Tessa collapsed out of exhaustion, looking the will to stay awake. The last thing she saw was an angel with bright blue eyes and soft black hair with a melodic voice whispering her name,_ Tessa, Tessa, I got you, _wrapping his arm around body, then carrying her limp body on to the feather soft bed. "Will, stay with me" she whispered softly

"Always" he whispered back kissing the top of her head.

As soon as Tessa was out of sight and out of ear shot, the tall dark figure reappeared in the hallway with his hands in his pockets. "That was close" the figure sighed "no more hallway meet ups okay Church"

It's your fault for being so loud, replied Church telepathically, streatching it's flexible body.

"I have to take my leave before another comes past. Good by my love" kissing church on the top of its head before scratching the back of the ears. Church let out an annoyed yowl, but gradually soften its face and began purring. "I knew you love scratches behind the ears!" the figure chuckled.

_Do not!_ Meowed Church, watching the figure disappear around the corner happily whistling a tune.

Catarina's eyes began to flutter open, she could see the structure of the ceiling, creating the gothic style dome. She look to the figure beside her, his hair stood up in an angle, glittering in the light and his clothes fancy as always. "Magnus, I'm sorry… sorry to barge in like this" she croaked

"Catarina darling, you're exhausted keep resting, the shadowhunters don't mind if you stay for a while but they will be glad you are fine" Magnus said in a soothing voice. "Drink this it will make you sleep" presenting her a glass of purple liquid

Catarina took a sip, it tasted like blueberry with a slight oddness of herbs "Magnus, the-they are alive" she weakly whispered.

Magnus knitted his brows, "Who? Who are they?" asked Magnus, but Catarina's body relaxed and fell into deep sleep.

Magnus sat at the edge of Catarina's bed pondering about what she said, _THEY are alive, and who_ _could day be? Valentine and Sebastian_? He thought_, but it's not possible._

"Come to bed Magnus" Magnus looked up, Alec stood in front of him in his black silk pyjamas, holding out his hand. Magnus looked at Catarina, he couldn't leave a friend, what if she woke? "She will be fine" Alec said, reading the expression on his face, but Magus was still unsure. Alec took another step closer towards Magnus and kneeled down so that they are eye level. Alec pressed his lips towards Magnus holding his cheeks, Magnus kissed him back with the same passion and sighed. Alec smiled as they both left the infirmary.

Catarina woke the next morning bright and early, clean clothes were laid out at the edge of the bed and began to change out of the dirty clothes she wore the day before. Her memory were hazy at the events of the day before, she remembered passing out on Tessa at the entrance of the institute, poor Tessa, what worry must she have gone through! Thought Catarina. She looked out the window, admiring the blue sky, like she always does each day she woke, before leaving for work at the hospital. Catarina began to wonder around the institute hoping to run into one of the shadowhunters better yet Magnus.

Jace and Clary walked side by side in silence, with their hands tangled, on the way to the kitchen, when they saw a blue figure, Catarina. Not wanting to startle her, Clary spoke in a soft voice "Catarina? Need help finding the dining room? Magnus should be there, it's past 10 am" Catarina turned around, her eyes widened and began to scream "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Jace took a step forward and in a calm voice "we're not gunna hurt you its-" but Catarina began sobbing on the floor

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shrieked at him. Clary took another try at calming Catarina, slowly walking towards her.

Catarina didn't shout at her, but Clary still took slow movements towards her, before kneeling down and bringing Catarina into a comforting hug, whispering "There there, Jace won't hurt you, shhh its okay" then mouthed at Jace to get Magnus. Jace took a moment to figure out what Clary try to tell him, then realised they need Magnus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, so sorry for the late update, I have been in hospital last week sick and spent a lot of time catching up on assessments and homework while I try to figure out what to write about. So sorry! I know its not my best but i promise I'll make the next chapter better and longer. dont forget to review, follow, favourite! **

**Jillessa Heronstairs: I am so happy you like my fan fic thank you so much for reading it and reviewing! As a thank you, there is a JESSA for you **

**Megan1805: thank you for the review, and please read more**

**LilyGold23: you will find out eventually**

Chapter 14: meowbe this time?...

Clary and Magnus walked Catarina into an empty room in the institute, and got her settled in, Zachariah came in a few minutes later carrying Catarina's clothes from the night before, but as he walked to the dresser across the room, he tripped over a foot of the chair. Luckily landed on his feet and straighten up again, everything was fine except from a small relatively vial that had out slipped of Catarina's Jacket, which had hit the floor creating a large crack on its side.

Magnus carefully picked up the broken vial and looked at Catarina "What is this?" he asked

"I- I don't know" she replied quietly. Magnus took out the cork lid and examined the aroma, it smelt slightly unusual with a touch sweetness

"Do you mind if I examine this?" Magnus asked holding the vial up.

Catarina looked at the vial, it is familiar but she doesn't know what was inside it or how it got in her pocket. "Sure" she whispered agreeing to let Magnus examine it. Catarina was left alone in the room to get settled in, she sat by the window and looked out the window which over looked the busy streets a similar view to the one she had in the infirmary. Catarina tried to remember what had happened the day before. All she remembered was waking up at an empty studio next to a pentagram, not knowing how she got there and went back to her apartment on Brooklyn and had a nap. When she woke up, the sun was about to set and she was on the hard concrete floor on the ally way three door down from the institute, confused and lost with some urgent matter, she heads towards the institute knowing Magnus is there, helping the shadow hunters. As she knocks and pressed the door bell, she felt nausea and light headed, just as she collapsed, she saw an angelic face with grey eyes, Tessa.

"Zachariah?" Tessa softly knocks on the door, then peeked inside the room. He was standing by the dresser with his back towards her. "Zachariah?" she said a little louder.

Zachariah scrambled a little and shoved something into the dresser, "Hey Tess, I – uh didn't see you there." he said nervously

"What were you doing?" Tessa asked curiously

"Uh, it's nothing..." he replied quietly. He hated lying to Tessa but he had to, not until he figures everything out

"Can we talk? Please?" asked Tessa softly as she sat down on the edge of the bed, and Zachariah sat next to her. "I just feel like you've been avoiding me and now you're hiding things from me. You never hide anything from me and I've always counted on you to be honest with me. So tell me what's wrong, so I can help you."

Jem didn't know what to do, he didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but he couldn't tell her either. "Tessa, this is not something you can help me with, but something I need to figure out myself."

"Is it because of Will?" asked Tessa, she knew that the two boys didn't have a proper closure bout loving Tessa, the last time the two of them were able to properly explore their thoughts was Jem believing he was about to die any minute and Will torn between saving her or staying with his parabatai "If it is, you know I love Will, but I love you too. I love both of you equally, I thought I've lost you once, and I refuse to ever let you slip away from me Jem Carstairs"

"Tessa, it's not about Will- "began Zachariah

"Then what is it about Zachariah? Because you avoid me like Will used to, back when he thought he was cursed" Tessa said as tears began to run down Tessa's cheeks. Zachariah really couldn't bare it anymore, he wiped the drop of tears of her face with his thumb as he hold her cheeks in the palm of his hand. Tessa pushed his hands away and head towards the door, when Zachariah grabbed her wrist, his face was pale.

"Tessa, Please don't go" he begged, Tessa stood on the spot silently. Zachariah walked towards her and crushed his lips on hers. "Tess, It's nothing like that, I- uh, I was going to ask you to marry me when we were in Cadair Idris, but emergency happened, ever since I've been finding ways to ask you." Tessa blushed in violent shade of red.

"Then why do you disappear in the middle of the night?" asked Tessa

"Well, I wanted to find the most romantic spot to ask you the question, then I was going to take you there at Christmas." Zachariah blushed, "but I guess now is a better time than any" as Zachariah walked towards the dresser.

"Jem…" Tessa whispered in awe

"Tessa Grey- Herondale" said Zachariah, turning around with a small red box in the palm of his hand "You are the love of my life, I have loved you for as long as I remember. During my days as a Silent brother the thought of you kept me going. The last time I asked you to marry me, we had a limited time together, but this time we have a life time together. I will grow old and die but we will cherish every day of it and I will love you forever. Will you marry me?" he asked "again?" kneeling down on one knee, opening the suede red box. Inside was a Carstairs family ring, marked with brick wall-like patterns with diamonds small dotted along the sides and a one big diamond in the middle of the C, except it's not how Tessa remembered it, she remembered as simple, without the diamonds.

"Did you customise it?" asked Tessa curiously,

"yeah, I wanted it to be special" said Zachariah still kneeling down on one knee "So will you? Marry me?"

Tessa laughed "Yes, of course!" Zachariah got back up to his feet, face to face with Tessa leaning forward to give her a kiss. She kissed him back passionately, as she slides her hands under his shirt then began to tug it off, exposing his beautifully carved muscles. Zachariah unzipped her dress and let the material drop to the floor, then carried her to the bed and continued on.

Church ran to the training room in the attic where she was supposed they were supposed to meet, when she arrived, no one was there and decided to sit on the chair, by the time she turned around, a dark figure was already there, hidden in the shadow.

"We have to tell Magnus don't we" whispered the hidden figure "we have to, or Catarina would die"

"You know what Catarina always said we always have two choices" said church "but either way we will end up telling them one way or the other"

"Then let's go, the sooner we tell them, the faster we save Catarina" said the figure stepping out of the shadow, he looked down at his fingers which is slightly shaking, out of nervousness, and began to play with the ring in his ring finger, a silver ring with birds in a form of flight, a Herondale ring.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry for the neglect, I was just soo busy these past few weeks it's insane. This Chapter is short, but sweet with a cliff hanger. I also know some of you hate me (but not too much hatred hopefully) because of last chapter's big cliff hanger with another or existing Herondale. Im still not telling but hopefully this chapter gives you the last hint on who it is, next chapter is the BIG REVEAL for those who haven't guessed by the end of this chapter. Also don't hate me for another cliff hanger, it's the only thing that makes sure you guys come back and read the next chapter. **

**Guest: I will give you ducks, yes, in the near future **** probs not next chapter but maybe the chapter after? Ill try to fit in some ducks**

**Guest (Who seem mad at me): im sorry! Don't hate me, im not mean im a nice person (Well I try to be) but also, patience my child, things will unfold soon enough!**

**Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER: ummm…. Read on **

**Jillessa Heronstairs: You are very welcome for the Jessa moment last chapter, its my thank you to you for reviewing, by the way, ive read all your recent updates, I love em! Keep writing and so will I **** sorry if I didn't review on yours, I have limited internet at the moment **

**Megan1805: Thanks for the review, glad you like the JESSA as most of the readers are big WESSA fans, also the only hint I can say is he's not exactly a **_**'lost' **_**Herondale…. **

Chapter 15:

Jace walked around the hall heading towards the medical room, to get a few items for Magnus, as he turned around the corner, he saw a tall figure with dark hair casually walking down the hall, and behind him a cat struts behind him. "Will?" Jace shout, but the figure didn't turn. "Will!" Jace shouted as he sprint. When Jace reached the figure, it was in fact Will, walking aimlessly around the halls.

"Hullo Jace" said Will, "What's my great great or so grandson up to?"

"The usual, being the errand boy for Magnus as a favour for Alec, then off to training, would you like to join me, _Grandpa_?" asked Jace emphasising on the word grandpa.

"Definitely!" said Will rising up to the challenge

"I will meet you in the training room in an hour, I'll just deliver some stuff to Magnus and I'll be there" said Jace.

"Prepare to be defeated young Herondale!" said Will

"As you wish, _Grandpa_!"

Tessa walked through the dungeon, where Isabelle told Tessa where Magnus would be. As she walked in, she could have sworn she travelled in time back to the London institute and into Henry's dungeon/ laboratory. Beakers and test tubes were placed on the bench, some were confusingly assembled with bright coloured liquid carefully pour out of them. "Ahh, Tessa, just the person I need." Said Magnus turning around holding a test tube in one hand and beaker with purple liquid in the other.

Tessa looked at Magnus, he wore a white lab coat with purple sparkly edges matching his purple rubber gloves. "What can I help you with?" said Tessa as Magnus put down the beaker and tube and took out a knife.

"I need your blood" said Magnus casually, "just a drop!" Tessa hand out her hand giving Magnus permission to just do it. Magnus quickly slice through her hand to minimise the pain, and watched a few drops spill into a beaker.

"So why do you need my blood?" asked Tessa as she press a cloth that Magnus magically appeared, against her hand that mildly stung.

"I needed a warlock's blood" replied Magnus, as he swirl the beaker that Tessa added her blood in

"Did you forget that you're also a warlock" said Tessa, raising her eyebrow.

"No! The pain of cuts on my perfectly smooth hands means nothing! Oh Tessa, how could you think that?" said Magnus trying to look innocent and mildly offended "I needed a weak warlock blood, the less powerful the better, I couldn't ask Catarina, I don't qualify as my warlock parentage is too powerful, and I only have one option, you. Didn't you say your warlock blood is from a minor shape shifter?"

"That's what Mortmain told me all those years ago" replied Tessa quietly

"Therefore we shouldn't have a problem, this shouldn't ex-" The mixture began to erupt and cause a mass amount of white powdery smoke like a mini volcano. Magnus and Tessa began to head towards the door, but it was too late Magnus collapsed by the stairs in the mist of smoke, and Tessa tried to drag Magnus out, but her arms began to grow weak and limp, her eyes slowly flatter shut no matter how much she willed herself to stay awake, soon she followed Magnus into deep sleep.

Jace hurriedly walk up to the training room, excited to beat his ancestor in combat. As he enter he saw Will pacing back and forth across the room, with his head down quietly murmuring to himself. Church watchfully followed Will pacing, until she saw Jace by the doorway and stared intently, and hissed.

Will stopped and looked at Church, as Jace said "You must be so worried I'll beat you so badly for you to be that worried William!" smirked Jace. Will turned towards Jace, but it was not Will, it was a tall figure similar height to Will and with similar build. He had the same dark wavy hair, the only difference is his eyes. He had bright golden eyes just as Jace has.

"Who are you?" asked Jace taking out a seraph blade from his belt, slowly walking towards the stranger.

The stranger was about to answer but a shout came from the hall, "JACE! JACE, WE NEED YOU, MAGNUS AND TESS ARE UNCONSCIOUS" shouted Isabelle as she enter the room

Jace quickly turn his head towards her and said "I found this guy here in the training room" but Isabelle gave him a confused look

"What guy?" asked Isabelle, Jace turned around and paled. The intruder was gone, all was left was Church casually licking her paw.

"I swear there was a guy- " Jace shook it off, "What's the emergency?"

**AN: how about let's make a deal, I promise not to kill any main character off, if you promise to review, follow, or favourite? Even just a 'hi' would be nice. Ill try to update within the next few days. (not making promises, so please don't hate me) **


	16. Chapter 16

**HEYYYY! So sorry for leaving you again! I've been busy, with final exams coming up, and applications** **for university. (yes im and 18yrs old student writing fanfics….. and yes some may say im too old for this but, I love it!) anyways here's your next chapter! A lot of you asked for more ducks(GingyNumer 2) I tried to put it in this chapter but it didn't work to well so NEXT IS ALL ABOUT THE DUCKS! – stay tuned! BTW, due to ( Jillessa Herondale – check her stories out if you havent) freaking out on me killing characters, I have not done such thing…. Or have i? **

**Lily Gold: thank you! – just say so if you'd like more Will/ Jace funny moments**

**Megan 1805: you will see… not in this chapter though, but soon!**

**A/N: **_**italics**_** are dreams/ thoughts**

**Chapter 16: ALL YOUR ANSWERS! **

As soon as Jace and Isabelle entered, Zachariah was madly preforming CPR on Tessa, pumping her heart thirty times per minute before preforming mouth-to mouth giving her lungs oxygen and repeating the process, while Alec held Magnus's hand on his palm who suffers from extreme physical injuries. Blood oozes down on the side of Magnus's temples with a massive gash, while his hands, though covered with rubber gloves still had small shards of glass embedded in his hand. Alec was frozen on the spot with extremely pale face, while Clary and Isabelle quickly attended Magnus and began wiping blood off his face and taking out the shards of glass while he is still unconscious.

Catarina entered the infirmary and began to help Zachariah "pump harder, she needs it" Catarina instructed. She held Tessa's hand and began to murmur some words, and Zachariah continues to pump until there was loud gasp, and Tessa began to cough and breathe again. Her eyes lightly flutter seeing Zachariah's soft brown eyes, angelic face, before shutting again into deep sleep.

"She will be fine, don't worry" said Catarina with a comforting smile, before moving on to Magnus.

Clary almost finished wiping the blood off Magnus's face and cleared the gash to allow some disinfectant, while Isabelle had taken out most of the glass off Magnus's hand and moved on to the other hand, as Catarina wiped the blood off and dabbed disinfectant into his wounds. By the time they have finished attending to his wounds, Alec has begun to move again from being frozen on the spot to pacing non-stop back and forth the infirmary. Catarina held out Magnus's hand and began murmur some spells.

"That should help him heal. He is very weak at the moment and can't heal himself fast enough, I just gave him enough energy to lessen the pain and slowly gain his health" smiled Catarina to wardsAlec

"Thank you" said Jem still sitting beside Tessa

"It's the least I could after everything I've done" said Catarina "Jace, I deeply apologise for my reaction earlier, I wasn't feeling the best but I am better now"

"It's okay, I understand" said Jace "I mean, how anyone could hate this face!" he smirked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well I mostly hate your face" Magnus croaked quietly, as Alec raced to his side.

"Speaking of Herondale self-righteousness, where's Will and Jem?" asked Zachariah

"When Isabelle told me what happened, I passed by the library to tell Will, he said he will meet us here, he just has to tell Jem first" Clary explained then shrugged.

"Jem!" said Will barging through Jem's bedroom door, "Tessa's in in the infirmary!" Jem got up his bed and ran out of the door with Will behind him.

Jem stopped in the middle of the hall, a tall figure stood. He had dark wavy hair, like Will's with similar feature, except his eyes, his eyes burn gold just like Jace's. "Who are you?!" asked Jem, just as Will caught up.

"I will tell you, but first, put down your weapons" he asked calmly, Church sat right next to the figure and began licking her paws.

"How about no" said Will taking out his seraph blade "Castiel!" Jem took out a couple of knives from his belt ready to throw them.

The figure sighed and looked at Church, "You know what to do"

Church began to evolve and morph into small figure with a grey body and a green head and a long beak. Will began to back up, dropping his seraph blade in shock. Church just turned into a duck. "Look, Church here won't attack. But please hear me out. Magnus and Tessa's life depends on it, as well as yours Jem!"

Will looked at the figure with fury in his eyes "Did you just threaten Jem?" picking up his seraph blade. They look at each other intently until Will made a quick move, but by the time he swung the sword, the figure was gone.

"Let me explain please!" said a voice coming off the walls. "Please Will! Everyone's life depend on this."

Will was still angry and was willing to bring the walls down, but Jem softly touched his shoulder and quickly calmed down. "We shall give you three minutes, if you show yourself again" said Jem softly.

"How do I know Will won't take a stab at me?" said the voice

"I assure you William will not do such thing" replied Jem

"Oh I trust you Jem and your word. I don't trust him. How about you put your weapons next to Church, I promise you will get them back" Jem took out all his knives, a seraph blade on his back and one out of his sleeve and put them next to church who is still a duck. William sighed and took out all his weapons, Church backed up a bit to let Will put his weapons down. "And the one in your boots and belt Will" said the voice. Will took off his belt and the three knives in his boots before stepping back next to Jem.

The figure reappeared, slowly coming off the shadow as if peeling the wall paper. "First, Church here, isn't your Church that you found over 130 years ago, he got ran over by a car over in 1948, in Australia while Magnus was helping the great warlock of Sydney. This here is my sister Lucie, and I am James, Lucie and James Herondale" Church, or well Lucie, grew and transformed into a tall dark haired girl with the same shade of blue as Will, though her features looked more a lot like Tessa.

_Tessa sat under the oak tree in the gardens of the London institute, she had her favourite book The Tales of Two Cities, opened in her lap, while she admire Will playing with James and Lucie, chasing them around the garden. As she turn her head, there was Jem smiling, with his thick black hair and soft brown eyes. "I have never thought Will would be a great father" he said_

"_I couldn't either, but he is. He took good care of us, love us each day endlessly." Replied Tessa. _

_Lucie came towards her__laughing, "Mummy, Dad said that when I am bigger I can fight__bad monsters and ducks!" Tessa smiled and kissed Lucie in the forehead. James suddenly appeared next to her,_ _"We have to tell her" his voice became hazy, switching tones. _

"_We should, Tessa can help" said Lucie, except it wasn't Lucie's voice. It was Isabelle's. _

Tessa began to open her eyes, her vision were blurry but two new figures appeared with their backs to her, leaning to her bed, one crossed their arms while the other stood with his hands in his pockets "Tell Tessa what?" she croaked as he sat up. The two new people turned around. To her surprise, it was Lucie and James. The children she thought she lost.

**Ohhh! What do you guys think?! Review, follow, favourite… **


End file.
